godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Freya
Freya '''(Also known as '''The Witch of the Woods) is a Norse goddess, who help Kratos and Atreus on their Journey. She was a wife of Odin, mother of Baldur and former queen of Valkyries. Powers and Abilities Vanir Magic - Freya is a genius with the magic of her people the Vanir Gods. Her magic is able to manipulate the surrounding flora and fauna, transform herself, and place runes of various effects on others. She is also skilled in healing and reanimation. Kratos called her competent in her craft even before Mimir revealed she was a Vanir Goddess. In Norse Mythology Freya (also known as Frigg, and in Old Norse: Freyja) is the Goddess of Sorcery, Fertility, and Foreknowledge, She’s a member of the Vanir tribe of gods, but became an honorary member of the Aesir god. This is after the Aesir-Vanir War and her marriage to Odin. Biography God of war Freya is implied to have lived a life similar to Kratos, saying she sees a lot of herself in him and by helping him, she hopes to atone for her mistakes. Under the alias of the Witch in the Woods, Freya first appears telling Kratos that the Norse Gods do not tolerate his presence in their realm. She appears again when she tells Kratos that Atreus is not his past but his son and that he needs his father. Freya agreed to marry Odin in order to bring peace between the Vanir and Asir. During that time, she became Queen of the Valkyries but after some time of being married, Odin began to learn the ways of Freya's magic and began using it for unjust purposes, including using it against her. Freya chose to flee Odin due to his unjust ways. She couldn't flee to her own people for refuge as they saw her marriage to Odin as a betrayal, thus forcing her to flee to Midgard. Because Freya chose to flee Odin, he placed a number of curses on her. First, preventing her from ever leaving Midgard, and another preventing her from harming any living creature- through both physical and magical means. Some saw this as petty cruelty on Odin's part, for Freya was a warrior in spirit and cursing her to prevent her to fight robbed her of her fighting spirit. With nothing else, she could do nothing else but live in isolation. The only thing she cherished from her marriage with Odin was their son, Baldur. She loved him but a prophecy foretelling his death as an unnecessary one drove her to find a way to prevent it. With her fears controlling her, Freya placed a spell on her son, granting him invulnerability. She hoped that the spell would spare her son from death and herself from the pain of loss. However, her spell left Baldur unable to feel anything at all, including taste and other pleasures. Full of fury and resentment, Baldur demanded his mother to remove the spell but she claimed she was unable to and tried to reason with her son that this was for the better. Baldur was not convinced or moved by her motherly love. He tried to kill her then but couldn't bring himself to do and instead vowed that he would hate and never forgive her, much to her sorrow. To this day, she remains blind to her son's desire to feel again and that her own fears brought about the torment Baldur endures. In fact, she lied to her son that she didn't know how to break the spell when in fact it was mistletoe and thus viewed the plant as wicked and sought to destroy it. In the realm of Helheim, Kratos and Atreus learn of Baldur's past from a memory that he was witnessing, all the while yelling at his past self to kill his mother where she stood, possibly regretting sparing her previously. Trivia *Her Greek equivalent (in terms of being the Queen of the Gods) is Hera. *Despite her threats of vengeance and fury towards Kratos for killing her son, Odin's curse that prevents her from killing anything, thus preventing her from fulfilling that vengeance. This likely made her threat a hollow one. **She was most likely acting out of emotional grief, regret and rage. Category:Norse Mythology Category:Females Category:Living Characters Vanir